


Her Undying Obsession For His Love

by Skylie_rane



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Illusions, Loss, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylie_rane/pseuds/Skylie_rane
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are celebrating their engagement by having a date on the place where Adrien said those three little words that changed their lives. But... something is definitely not right with the both of them, especially Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Her Undying Obsession For His Love

**Author's Note:**

> Grab your tissues I guess. Oh, there are grammar errors here since English is not my first language. I do apologize for that. I also published this on Wattpad with the same user.

“Tikki, what do you think of this dress?” Marinette asked her kwami, looking really excited.

“Blue suits your eyes, Marinette!” Tikki complimented, sitting at the top of the mirror Marinette is currently looking at.

“I'm not convinced.” The bluenette removed the dress and rummage through her closet for the millionth time today. Still looking for that perfect dress.

“Viola! I found it!” She exclaimed holding out a red off shoulder dress that goes down to her knees. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Each movement she make, her skirt sways which made her want to twirl.

She giggled and looked at Tikki, only to find her little friend astonished. “Wow, Marinette, you look stunning!”

Marinette gave her a soft smile and took a glance at the engagement ring on her left hand. Yes, it's been almost two months since her and Adrien has been officially engaged.

“Today is a special day, Tikki. Adrien invited me to a date! We're going to celebrate our two month engagement.” Marinette explained enthusiastically, her kwami having the opposite reaction.

Tikki floated beside her friend, looking worried. “Adrien asked you out?”

The red creature asked, unsure of the words to say.

Marinette raised a brow at Tikki in response. “Yeah, what's wrong with that?”

Tikki quickly shook her head hid her worry with a smile. “Nothing.”

Marinette can still sense that something is still wrong with her little friend. She shook off that feeling and decided to prepare herself for the big date. She did a little make up, just to highlight her already beautiful features, and put on her heels. She grabbed her purse and let Tikki in it. She's so excited to meet the love of her life. Finally, she's with him. Nothing can come between them. They both loved each other so deeply.

Not even death can break them apart.

She made it at Girafe, a place where they should meet. The place where Adrien went on bended knees and let out those for little yet life changing words. “Will you marry me?”

With just one simple nod, everything changed. Their relationship has gotten stronger. Their love, although it may seem impossible, has gotten deeper. Adrien's cheers filled the whole restaurant that they along with her partner's giggles. Marinette can't stop smiling at that memory.

Soon, she'll be Mrs. Marinette Agreste.

She spotted her partner outside the restaurant waiting for her. His green eyes glowed in the sunset. His smile widened once he saw the love of his life approached her. He can't stop thinking how lucky he is that he finally found his lucky charm.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and kissed the top of it gently. “Looking lovely as always, M'lady.”

Marinette rolled her eyes jokingly and smirked at his partner. “You're not looking bad yourself, My Prince.”

Adrien chuckled and lead the both of them at their reserved seat. Adrien, being the gentleman he is, pull out Marinette's chair for her.

The beautiful maden smiled and thanked his fiancé before sitting. Adrien took his seat as well. The view is breathtaking as always. City lanterns decored the outside venue. The Eiffel Tower standing tall and proud, colorful lights already decorated. The food that they serve are amazing. The interiorand exterior designs are absolutely perfect. But what does make this date perfect? It's being with someone you're truly comfortable with. It's being with someone you can totally rely on. It's being with someone you can keep secrets with. It's being with someone you'll give up the world for.

After their dinner, the couple decided to stroll around Paris. Going to different places without their masks on is a different kind of feeling. No eyes around them. No blogger chasing them. No akumatized villain to interrupt this beautiful night.

Both of them are now sitting at a bench near Canal San Martin. With Marinette's head resting on top of Adrien's shoulders, they both looked at the starry sky. The stars are reflecting in their eyes. Adrien gently peered at Marinette's eyes. The bluenette lifted her head and stared back at her lover's green orbs. Staring longingly at their lover, both of their orbs are reflecting the stars. It may seem that their eyes are shinning brighter than those stars.

Adrien leaned towards Marinette's face, nose touching each other. He closed his eyes and just feel the comfortable silence surrounding them.

“Je t'aime, My Lady.” He breathed out, eyes slowly opening.

A faint blush appeared on Marinette's cheeks. Even though they're already together, the way he would always release those words with full sincerity hits a different feeling. The butterflies in her stomacg would only grew. A tear started escalating on her cheek, then another, and another, until she's already sobbing.

Adrien cupped her face with his hands. He's wiping those tears away with his thumbs, giving his fiancé a soft look. His figure is slowly fading away, making Marinette cry even harder.

“Je t'aime aussi, My Prince.”

She sobbed through thin air. Tikki, taking the risk, got out of Marinette's purse and hugged her owner's cheek to comfort her.

Why does she keep fooling herself? Why can't she move on? He's already gone, she knows that. He won't come back. That accident already happened and she has nothing to do with it. She has to face the truth.

That Adrien Agreste is already dead.

He died a week after the engagement. The whole Paris mourned for the Agreste Brand Model's death, especially the loved ones he left here on Earth. His friends that always supported him. His Father that would do anything just to keep him safe. And his lady.

Marinette can't accept the truth that he's dead. No, not now that she's already living the life she wants with Adrien. She just can't face the truth. As a result, Marinette lived her life full of illusions, abusing the Fox Miraculous' power. She would always use it's powers to be with Adrien again. With these illusions, she can be on a date with him, touch him, hug him, and feel his lips against hers.

Her parents are worried of their daughter's obsession. At first, they thought that it was just puppy love when she's a teen, but now it became unhealthy. So unhealthy that they can't bear hearing Marinette utter those words.

“I'm going to marry Adrien this month.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Tom, trying to keep his calm, asked his daughter. He can't believe what he just heard.

Sabine put a hand on Tom's shoulder trying to relax him. She looked at her daughter, trying her best not to cry. “Sweetie, I'm sure that you'll find anoth—”

“He's the only one I love, Mom.” Sabine was taken aback when Marinette cut her off.

“I've already decided and my mind is set. I already talked to Gabriel about this. It took a lot of convincing but he finally agreed.” Marinette explained in a cold tone.

She inhaled and looked at her parents in the eyes, showing no emotions. “I'm only waiting for your permission.”

Tom and Sabine know that they can't do anything to change her mind once it's set. Clenching his fist, Tom agreed to let her daughter marry the dead son of the former Fashion Designer, Gabriel Agreste. This made Marinette smiled.

Wedding day came, and all was perfectly planned. From the decorations, to visitors, venue, and the reception. Marinette designed her own wedding gown. This is a dream come true for her, finally being with her love for eternity.

Everyone stayed silent as the ceremony takes place. Adrien's body is frozen, preserved by his father for some reasons. The model doesn't look like he's dead. It looks like he's just sleeping peacefully. Sleeping in an eternal slumber.

When the priest gave his signal, Marinette kissed Adrien's cold, lifeless lips softly. A tear fell on her cheeks when their lips touched. Words can be heard from the bride's lips once she let go.

“Not even death can do us part.”

———  
Posthumous marriage – became legal in France by Article 171 of the civil code which states: "The President of the Republic may, for serious reasons, authorize the solemnization of marriage if one of the spouses died after completion of official formalities marking it unequivocal consent.


End file.
